


Castigo (Premio Parte II)

by Baru_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys Kissing, Captain Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft Prefecto, Quidditch, Qué se trae entre manos Greg?, Ravenclaw Sherlock, Sherlock Celoso, mystrade, ¡BÁJATE DE ESA ESCOBA GREGORY!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baru_Black/pseuds/Baru_Black
Summary: Es el momento de la venganza de Greg por lo que le hizo Mycroft en la celebración del partido contra Ravenclaw. ¿Qué estará planeando el Capitán de los hurones?Greg y John actúan muy extraño, y Sherlock se da la tarea de investigar las razones.Segunda parte de Premio.





	1. Primer tiempo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/gifts).



> Dedicado a Daisha, por acompañarme a comer ranas de chocolate en las gradas (mientras vemos a Greg entrenar) y decir "Adivinaciones Apesta" lo más rápido posible.
> 
> Y, al grupo Mystrade is real 4 us, por ser increíbles.

 

**Sábado. 07:00 am. Torre de Gryffindor**

Sherlock estaba a metros de llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, aunque no lo hacía feliz tener que entablar una conversación con esa pintura, lo que había detrás de ella si lo merecía. Sabía que era temprano, pero dormir estaba sobrevalorado y él había planeado tener un sábado completo de John Watson solo para él.

Por eso, cuando el cuadro se abrió y vio a John y Greg pasar corriendo a su lado, recibiendo un miserable “ _Vamos a entrenar con Greg, te busco cuando terminemos_ ” por parte del sonriente Gryffindor, y un grito del Huffle de “¡ _Si quieres nos acompañas, Sher!_ ”, no pudo hacer más que pestañear reiteradas veces, hasta que la Señora Gorda empezó a decir que había tenido que dejar pasar a Lestrade porque se sabía la clave y que los prefectos se enterarían de eso y muchas más cosas que directamente no escuchó.

John era un año mayor que él, por ende dos años menor que Gavin y Mycroft, y sus habilidades como jugador de Quidditch habían mejorado considerablemente desde el primer “Arriba” de la Profesora Hooch, hace ya 4 años. Pero algo hizo que Sherlock quedara intrigado, no sabía qué era pero había algo sus expresiones. El mayor claramente no necesitaba del pequeño león para practicar, por mucho que John fuera bastante bueno en su nuevo puesto de Guardian, Greg era el Capitán de los Hurones y había llevado a su equipo a la cabeza del campeonato de las casas, Sherlock sabía (porque había estado averiguando al respecto) que la formación del equipo amarillo y negro era la mejor que había tenido Hufflepuff en los últimos 100 años, ergo Lestrade no necesitaba a John, por algo tenía a Helle en las porterías, y si bien Sherlock nunca lo fuera a expresar abiertamente, creía que Gavin era un jugador excepcional y que podría tener una carrera brillante como jugador profesional, si no fuera por su sueño de ser Auror.

Luego de quedarse unos minutos quieto, interrumpido solo por los murmullos de la Dama Gorda, recordando sus primeros intentos junto a Gavin de mantenerse estable sobre una escoba en Holmes Manor, decidió dirigirse sigilosamente hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Algo traían esos dos entre las manos y él lo descubriría.

* * *

 

Sherlock ya escondido entre las gradas correspondientes a Gryffindor, sacó sus binoculares para no perderse ningún detalle, sabía que ni John ni Gavin mirarían hacia allá, de hecho dudaba que en algún momento miraran fuera de lo que eran ellos, sus escobas y pelotas golpeadoras (cuyo nombre había borrado de su cerebro). Jamás lo reconocería pero admiraba el talento que tenía Gavin para el deporte, era como si sólo tuviera que pensar y la escoba, una hermosa Saeta de Fuego que le había regalado su hermano en Navidad, hiciese lo que él deseaba. Los hermanos Holmes decían que las escobas eran un objeto de peligro inminente al cual no se acercarían ni bajo Maldición Imperius. Aunque ambos habían aprendido lo básico gracias al Hufflepuff, solo para verlo entretenido en las vacaciones.

Cuando los madrugadores jugadores entraron a la cancha, aproximadamente 20 minutos después (¿Por qué se demoraban tanto en lo vestidores?), se convenció de que habían demorado cambiándose de ropa, pero la risita cómplice que llevaban le dio una mala impresión, pero sonrió tiernamente al ver a John con un traje de entrenamiento amarillo con negro, probablemente correspondiente al buscador Dimmock, ya que era bastante pequeño para ser de Lestrade.

Omitió el pinchazo de los celos que apareció cuando Gavin golpeó suavemente con la escoba a John diciéndole algo gracioso, él jamás podría compartir esos momentos con John, pero se conformaba con saber que Mycroft tampoco los gozaba con Gavin, por su estúpido odio al Quidditch, al menos él podía disfrutar las expresiones de felicidad de su amigo haciendo algo que amaba. Tampoco negaría que Gavin se veía _interesante_ sobre su escoba, simplemente una apreciación objetiva y lógica, visión que disfrutó cuando el mayor, recién pisado el campo, con su escoba bajo el brazo, le dijo a John _“Espérame un minuto, abre la caja de las bludgers, yo vuelvo enseguida”_ y tan rápido como quien dice **_Adivinación apesta_** se subió a la escoba y a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia las porterías y riendo pasó entre ellas gritándole al pequeño león “ _Mira lo que aprendí a hacer”_ y se paró ¡SE PARÓ! Sobre la escoba, pero se bajó enseguida al ver la expresión de terror de John y descendió al suelo calmando al rubio. Aún no entendía qué era lo que tenía su gordo hermano mayor que hacía que Lestrade lo amara tan inmensamente. Quizás Gavin era tan tonto como guapo. Menos mal que John era menos tonto que los demás y lo había elegido a él.

Sherlock se quedó cerca de una hora viéndolos, sorprendido por la mejoría del rubio y la paciencia del mayor, debían llevar un tiempo practicando. John tendría que responderle un par de preguntas más tarde. Cuando vio que ambos, ya notoriamente agotados descendían, decidió volver a la biblioteca, había dejado un texto a medio leer y, dado que ya no tendría su maravilloso día de John Watson, ese experimento no se iba a hacer solo.

Ya en la biblioteca, comenzó a repasar los hechos de la mañana, algo no calzaba, algo andaba mal. No era que John estuviera entrenando, no era lo adorable que se veía el león con traje de entrenamiento, había algo extraño ahí y él lo descubriría ¿Por qué Gavin entrenaba con John si el partido entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor estaba a 10.080 minutos de distancia (si es que el partido era a medio día)? ¿Por qué John estaba entrenando con las pelotas golpeadoras si su rol era atraparlas? Y por sobre todo ¿Por qué Gavin dejaba que la pelota lo golpeara? ¡Él era el mejor cazador que había pisado el colegio! Sherlock repasó las secuencias en su mente, sabía que le faltaban pistas, pero había algo ahí y él lo descubriría:

  * Gavin y John en sus escobas a dos metros del suelo
  * John luchando con la pelota golpeadora para mantenerla en sus manos
  * Gavin haciendo una señal casi imperceptible
  * John lanzándola con toda la fuerza que podía hasta golpearlo
  * Gavin cayendo al piso, levantándose sacudiendo la tierra y de vuelta a la escoba
  * Repetir durante una hora.



Luego de no avanzar nada en su lectura, Sherlock decidió ir a comer algo (porque tenía que superar esa ansiedad de alguna forma. Quizás cuando sea grande use esos parches de nicotina que vio en el velador de Mycroft en las vacaciones). Cuando se encontró con John fuera del comedor, la alarma se activó de forma violenta. Vio a Greg acercarse corriendo hacia su amigo y acercarlo a una armadura para decirle algo al oído, ver a éste reír tapándose la boca y despedirse para luego pasar a su lado corriendo de vuelta, sin antes decirle _“Deberías llevar a tu hermano la próxima vez”_ y golpearlo en el hombro riendo. Estúpido Gavin, se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la mañana y aún eso no le había quitado la sonrisa.

Cuando John se percató de la presencia del cuervo en la entrada sonrió con ESA sonrisa, la sonrisa exclusiva para Sherlock Holmes y él inconscientemente sonrió de vuelta, después tendría tiempo para ver qué se traían Gavin y John entre manos (nota mental, ubicar el tema Secreto Johnstrade a la entrada del Palacio Mental), ahora sólo se dedicaría a ver a John comer mientras picoteaba algunas verduras y tratar de evitar observar como Lestrade miraba a la mesa de Slytherin mientras Mycroft conversaba con Anthea. Estúpido Fatcroft ¿Por qué no miraba de vuelta? No entendía esa capacidad de su hermano de no darle el 100% de su atención al capitán de los Hurones. Sherlock se molestó consigo mismo, si al final el estúpido era Lestrade por estar con su hermano. Por centésima vez agradeció tener a John con él y poder darle toda la atención del mundo.

 

**Miércoles 22:30**

Mycroft revisó su reloj de bolsillo, en cualquier momento Lestrade aparecería, sus compañeros de equipo habían pasado hace unos minutos por donde él hacía su ronda, recibiendo sonrisas cansadas como saludos, un par de abrazos por parte de Ina y Helle, y un " _Mycroft, hoy Greg fue demasiado exigente_ " de parte de un enojado Dimmock. Era miércoles y el entrenamiento nocturno de Hufflepuff era sagrado, aún más con un partido a la vuelta de la esquina. Una cosa era que él detestara el Quidditch, pero sabía todo lo referente a ese deporte que tanto amaba su novio (Aparte así podía acomodar sus rondas para poder verlo aunque fuera 5 minutos). Cuando por fin lo divisó saliendo del campo de Quidditch, era tarde y estaba oscuro, pero su novio venia embarrado hasta el cuello, cargando con cansancio su escoba, pero feliz. Lo esperó en la entrada del castillo, apoyado tranquilamente:

—No deberías exigirte tanto Gregory, eres un jugador increíble – Dijo cuando Lestrade se percató de su presencia.

—Nunca me has visto, Myc.—Dijo Greg, con una expresión entre apenado y risueño (Una expresión que John decía era imposible de imitar)

—No necesito verte para saber lo maravilloso que eres, te conozco y sé cómo eres, Gregory—Contestó Myc cuando el más bajo estaba junto a él, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente.

—¿Qué he hecho, gran Helga, para merecer este hombre tan hermoso? — Contestó Greg con una sonrisa gigante, perdiendo toda huella de tristeza, más no de cansancio. Pero un par de segundos después se alejó y Mycroft notó que algo le pasaba a su novio.

—Myc tengo que volver a mi habitación, ya es tarde y no quiero que me castiguen antes del partido o que me quiten puntos. —

—Gregory Lestrade ¿Cuándo te he quitado puntos? — Myc arrinconó a Greg contra el frío muro de piedra. El traje de Quidditch le provocaba cosas poco ejemplares para un Prefecto.

—Discúlpame señor Prefecto Perfecto, a algunos a diferencia de usted, nos cuesta ganar puntos y no quiero irme del Colegio sin haber ganado la Copa de las Casas. — Greg se rió, tenía que ser fuerte o terminaría haciéndole algo a su novio que no sólo conllevaría un descuento de absolutamente todos los puntos de su casa, sino que un sonrojo eterno para la profesora McGonagall.

—Gregory ¿Estás consciente que es imposible que Hufflepuff gane este año, cierto? Por mucho que ganes los suficientes puntos, sin la ayuda de tus compañeros no lo vas a lograr. —

Myc le había explicado muchas veces que, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, de ganar puntos en clases, de ser buen compañero, de no tener problemas con las otras casas (incluso llevarse bien con todos), su sueño era imposible

—Esa Copa no se va a ganar porque, Gregory Lestrade, seas el mago más increíble y hermoso de toda esta escuela. —

Greg no pudo hacer más que besar a Mycroft tras escuchar sus palabras, de esa forma tierna y sincera que adoraba el pelirrojo, por mucho que estuviera en _algo,_ su novio era su felicidad y ningún plan podría quitarle eso.

—Te amo Myc, pero me tengo que ir, en serio. La otra semana es el partido final contra Gryffindor, aunque tú no te hayas enterado. Para mi es importante, lo sabes ¿Cierto? — Dijo Greg acariciando la mano fría y suave de Mycroft, tenía que irse ahora o no se iría.

—Bueno, pero, te acompaño hasta la cocina. — Myc le tomó la mano e iluminó con su varita el camino, al menos Greg no se iría solo a los aposentos de los hurones, al menos iba a pasar unos minutos junto al cazador.

* * *

 

John estaba escondido junto a Sherlock tras un pilar, tirando de la manga del más alto, llevaba más de 5 minutos tratando de que se fueran, que dejaran a Myc y Greg solos ¡Pero Sherlock era tan tozudo!

—Sherlock, deja de seguir Greg, tenemos que irnos, Myc nos va a descubrir y nos quitará puntos. —  John estaba muy nervioso. No bastaba con ese entrenamiento del sábado anterior, sino que se habían juntado en la mañana ¡EN SU HORARIO DE DESAYUNO! Él era pésimo guardando secretos, y mucho más ante Sherlock ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer de ir a espiar a los mayores? Claro, porque es imposible decirle que no a Sherlock Holmes.

—¿Quién quiere puntos? Déjame escuchar. — Contestó Sherlock molesto.

—Sherlock, vámonos, por favor, Greg se quiere ir, vámonos nosotros también. —A lo que Sherlock levantó una ceja y se dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente a John

—¿Y tú que tanto interés tienes en que no nos escuchen? Siempre te ha gustado que los espiemos, aparte Mycroft me quita puntos a mi no más, a ti nunca te dice nada. — John bajó la mirada con el rostro furiosamente sonrojado, sin decir nada.

—John Hamish Watson…—

—Vámonos Sherlock, por favor. —

—John ¿Qué te traes con Gavin? Dímelo ahora o me pongo a gritar para que venga Mycroft y nos pregunte qué estamos haciendo. — Y terminado de decir, respiró profundamente y abrió la boca listo para gritar.

—¡Ya! Te lo diré, pero prométeme que no dirás nada o Greg me va a matar. —

—Habla…—

—Greg está preparando un castigo para Mycroft por algo que no me quiso decir y necesita que lo ayude. Por favor Sherlock, no digas nada. —

—¿Y qué tienes que ver tú? —Y volvió a inhalar con exagerada profundidad.

John se acercó a la oreja de Sherlock, y sin notar el ligero estremecimiento de éste, le comenzó a contar al oído el plan malvado que tenía Gregory Lestrade, Capitán de los Hurones, futuro Auror y novio de Mycroft Holmes.

**_Finite Encantatem_**

 

Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a Dai.

Pronto el segundo cap, con un poco más de "advertencias"

Pueden tirar tomates y dejarme algún comentario. Los tomates sirven para ensalada y los comentarios para ser feliz :3

 

Ro.


	2. Entretiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg afina los últimos detalles de su plan, pero ahora contando con ayuda inesperada. Myc sigue sin darse cuenta de que pasa a su alrededor por culpa de los examenes venideros.  
> ¿Greg podrá tener todo listo para el próximo partido y además, ganar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Daisha, por ayudarme a terminar el informe de Transformaciones "De cenizas en tinta: Un camino oscuro" de forma decente y acompañarme a robar comida a media noche.
> 
> Y, al grupo Mystrade is real 4 us, por ser increíbles.

**Miércoles. Pasillo de las Cocinas. 22:40 hrs.**

 

Greg estaba prolongando la despedida un poco, es que ¿Quién se podía negar a los suaves labios de Mycroft Holmes? Él definitivamente no y dudaba que existiese alguien sobre la faz de la Tierra que lo pudiera hacer. Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, era exclusivamente **él** quien los había besado, los besaba y los besaría por el resto de la eternidad. Pensamiento que lo hizo sonreír aún más.

—Supongo que un par de besos en las sombras no me hará merecedor de 100 puntos menos, cierto Prefecto?- Susurró Greg al oído de su novio, intentando que sonara gracioso y no terriblemente excitado como se encontraba.

—Grego... - Myc había empezado a tener la voz más ronca, señal de que los besos podían transformarse en algo más que gestos de amor tierno.

—Si, definitivamente un par de besos más no va a hacer que llegue más atrasado a mi habitación – Continuó diciendo Greg mientras acariciaba lentamente por debajo de la camisa de la serpiente, presionando ligeramente sus caderas contra las de Myc.

—Gre... mmm... creo que... podemos hacer una... Salazar – Mycroft tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Greg, aguantando un gemido.

Greg hizo fuerzas de flaqueza y se apartó. Tenía un plan que llevar a cabo y por mucho que se moría por quedarse con Myc (o llevarlo a la Sala de los Menesteres) y hacerlo gritar su nombre, tenía que parar ahí. Parte importante de todo era hacer que Myc lo extrañase.

—¡Merlin! Me tengo que ir ahora, tengo el uniforme sucio y estoy sudado ¡Sabes lo que dice mi madre sobre quedarme con el sudor en el cuerpo! ¡Me tengo que ir! Te amo :3 – Y se metió por la entrada a su casa. Definitivamente esa noche se acordaría con más ganas de su novio, para no decir el tiempo que recuperaría después del partido del miércoles.

 

**Miércoles. Hall de entrada. 22:50 hrs.**

John comenzaba a creer que quizás hubiese sido mejor que Mycroft los encontrase espiándolos tras el pilar y, además de reprenderlos, le descontase una cantidad inmensa de puntos a Ravenclaw (porque era bastante cierto lo que decía Sherlock, Myc nunca le descontaba puntos a él cuando deducía que se había metido en problemas por culpa de su hermanito).

Es que contarle a Sherlock Holmes sobre el plan malvado de venganza de Lestrade había sido una pésima idea, y lo peor fue que no pudo ni advertir a Greg que el Ravenclaw sabía. Después de casi 10 minutos de contarle sobre sus encuentros con Greg y las maquinaciones del hurón, Sherlock lo había tomado de la mano y comenzado a correr hacia el pasillo de las cocinas para encontrar al Capitán de los Hufflepuff. De hecho, Sherlock no le había contestado nada cuando terminó de decirle lo que habían planeado con Lestrade, solo había comenzado a correr arrastrándolo entre gritos angustiados de _“¡No Sherlock!” “¡Por favor, no!”_

 

**Miércoles. Habitaciones de Hufflepuff. 23:00 hrs.**

Dimmock, que salía del baño, lanzó un grito cuando vio a Sherlock entrar corriendo y se tapó con lo que tenía entre las manos, Anderson gruñó, pero fue omitido por el resto de sus compañeros y los otros dos hurones acostados solo miraron la escena con curiosidad.

—¡Por Agripa, que esto NO es Holmes Manor! ¡No puedes llegar y entrar a mi habitación como si fuera el patio de tu casa, Sherlock! — Gritó Greg cuando vio a los menores entrado por la puerta de su pieza. Greg hace años que ni se molestaba en saber cómo carajos hacían para atravesar los barriles de ingreso, no iba a gastar tiempo en pensar cosas que sabía eran inútiles.

—Gavin, ¡tú plan tiene erro... — Sherlock entró gritando sin mirar a nadie.

—¡A veces siento que estos Holmes no me respetan un bezoar! — Y nadie en esa habitación supo si lo decía en serio o en broma.

John, que venía detrás de Sherlock se detuvo de golpe y bajó la mirada sonrojado, pero Sherlock no se había detenido en mirar a su alrededor, solo había entrado corriendo a la pieza ¡Había notado puntos ciegos en el plan de Lestrade y tenía que darle las soluciones para que fuese un plan perfecto!

Cuando el Ravenclaw levantó la mirada entendió por qué John estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas: Greg estaba en ropa interior cambiándose de ropa y al reprenderlos (poniendo sus manos en la cadera) no había seguido con el proceso de ponerse el pijama, quedando solo tapado por un pedacito de tela.

Greg, al notar los sonrojos de los menores, se miró a sí mismo y lanzó una risotada que contagió a sus amigos. —Pero chicos, si todos tenemos lo mismo, unos más grande, otros más pequeño, pero lo mismo, al fin y al cabo. — Sherlock se dio vuelta dramáticamente mirando la pared mal disimulando un leve sonrojo, y al ver que John no hacía lo mismo, lo volteó a él también.

—Gavin, tápate. No es placentero ver tu ropa interior con ridículos paraguas. — A lo que Greg sólo se rió, sin percatarse en el hecho que el menor de los Holmes se había detenido en el estampado de su ropa interior.

—Ya pueden darse vuelta. — Sentenció entre risas Greg después de unos segundos que les parecieron siglos a los menores, acercándose y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Sherlock y John.

—Ahora ¿Me pueden decir QUE CARAJOS HACEN EN MI HABITACIÓN? Si no es mucha molestia, claro. — Gritó cerca de los oídos de los recién llegados.

—Greg, Greg... tengo que decirt... — John había comenzado a dar las explicaciones respectivas, cuando Sherlock tomó su varita, lanzó un _accio pergamino_ y el torbellino se desató:

—Gavin ¡Atención! Y Anderson, no pienses, que me distraes. — Sherlock extendió los pergaminos abiertos en el piso, tirando hacia un lado lo que había en el piso, para espanto de todos menos de Greg, quien dijo —Chicos, lo siento, iremos a la Sala Común, sigan con lo suyo. — Y los demás Huffles le hicieron un gesto con la mano y volvieron a sus cosas.

 

John quedó felizmente sorprendido, que extraños eran los hurones. En su habitación hubiese quedado el desastre si hubiesen aparecido personas de otras casas a media noche, robando pergaminos y gritando sobre planes mal hechos. Probablemente todos los leones, al desestimar el peligro de la situación, hubiesen comenzado a proponer nuevos planes -cada cual más arriesgado e improbable- y terminaría en un tipo de algarabía más salvaje que la revuelta de los centauros del siglo XVIII.

—No me sorprende que creas que mi hermano va a caer en un plan simple, creativo, pero demasiado simple. Tienes un punto Gavin, el plan es bueno, ahora solo tenemos que afinar algunas cosas y será PERFECTO. — Los ojos de Sherlock brillaban de maldad e ilusión, no tenía idea por qué se quería vengar Gavin de Fatcroft -eso lo averiguaría después-, pero fuera por lo que fuera, él le ayudaría.

—Greg, Greg, Sherlock ya sabe de tu pl... — Greg interrumpió a John, quien recién volvía a recuperarse de la vergüenza, Lestrade no quiso destacar el hecho que claramente el menor de los Holmes ya estaba al tanto de su magnífico plan y siendo sincero consigo mismo le sorprendía que John haya podido guardar el secreto más de una semana.

—Te aviso enseguida que se dará cuenta que algo tramas si ejecutas tu plan como lo tienes pensado, eso pasa por no solicitar ayuda a un profesional, pero no, no me des las gracias y guarda esa linda sonrisa para él, decidí ayudarte en esto porque quiero ver a Fatcroft corriendo, aunque sea una vez en la vida. —

 

Greg recogió los pergaminos en los que Sherlock ya comenzaba a trazar flechas y círculos con el nombre de “Gordo” y “Gavin”, se los guardó bajo el brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación. Al parecer la noche sería larga, como cada vez que Sherlock se proponía algo, y la vacía Sala Común sería el lugar adecuado para las maquinaciones, además de tener chocolate caliente y la chimenea. Una taza de chocolate con una donita, es justo lo que necesito en este momento, fue el pensamiento de Greg al cruzar la redonda puerta de su habitación.

 

 **Domingo. Biblioteca. 09:00 hrs.**  

Si Anthea, que en ese momento miraba a su amigo simular que leía “ _Tratado de Cooperación Mágica Internacional – Versión actualizada_ ” por veinteava vez, le hubiese preguntado al Prefecto Slytherin si extrañaba a su novio, éste le hubiese respondido que entendía la distancia que habían mantenido esa semana porque Gregory estaba ocupado, entrenando a diario y mentalizándose para el partido de Quidditch del miércoles venidero, que si bien consideraba que ese deporte era un gasto de energía inútil, que sabía que algún día le provocaría una lesión significativa y que obstruía el camino que debía preparar hacia la Academia de Aurores, entendía y respetaba la pasión que tenía Gregory Lestrade por atrapar y lanzar pelotas hacia argollas en el aire, total _“Para gustos, Bertie Botts”._

Pero John, sentado unas mesas más allá, se había dado cuenta que Mycroft extrañaba a su novio más de lo que decía. Con esto del plan malvado de Greg -que sabía jamás sería “malvado” por mucho que el hurón le haya puesto ese nombre- y la autoimpuesta distancia que había tomado el Cazador, había tenido que seguir a Mycroft, a una distancia semi-prudente (que haya sido descubierto en 8/10 veces por el Prefecto, era otra cosa) y en esas rondas había notado como Myc se quedaba parado unos minutos de más frente a los barriles de acceso a la casa Hufflepuff haciendo como que revisaba algo, que se acercaba al campo de Quidditch para luego volver rápidamente hacia el castillo y que no apartaba la mirada de la mesa amarilla y negra en cada una de las comidas.

John también sabía que para Greg estaba siendo aún más complicado el mantenerse alejado de su novio, sabía cuánto Greg amaba al Hombre de Hielo y que, si no fuera por lo obstinado que estaba porque su plan saliera perfecto, habría acelerado los entrenamientos, se hubiese levantado AÚN más temprano y correría por las escaleras sólo para pasar su mano por el suave pelo del pelirrojo. Incluso lo escuchó una vez discutir con Sherlock sobre que aquello no era un atentado hacia Mycroft, solo era una venganza en broma por algo que había hecho su hermano, llegando a los gritos por parte del menor de los Holmes.

“ _No te atrevas a desertar Lestrade, ni siquiera lo pienses”_  había escuchado amenazar al cuervo y el silencio de Greg como respuesta.

 

**Domingo. Habitaciones de Hufflepuff. 15:00 Hrs.**

Sherlock finalmente, a las 15:16:40 hrs, dio por listo y perfeccionado el plan. No había punto de error y eso lo aseguraba como que se llamaba William Sherlock Scott Holmes y que sería el primer Auror Consultor de la Historia de Inglaterra Mágica.

Greg sentado sobre el baúl de Dimmock había comenzado a arreglar sus cosas, ahora que el plan estaba listo, podría ver un rato a Mycroft, aunque fuera unos minutos, por lo que fue a despertar a John que dormía a los pies de la cama vacía de Anderson (después de repasar qué era lo que el león tenía que hacer había caído rendido, además de los entrenamientos con los Gryffindor, Sherlock lo obligaba a levantarse más temprano para apoyarlo moralmente con los detalles del plan), luego de tocar suavemente el hombro de John y que este le respondiera algo que sonó parecido a “ _Sher, por favor, unos minutos más_ ”, miró a Sherlock, quien estirado en SU cama había sacado su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y había comenzado a “tallar” sus iniciales en las vigas de madera. Greg ni siquiera se preocupó, cuando Myc viera eso, se las arreglaría para borrar el nombre (ya había sido así desde que Sher, en primer año, había logrado escabullirse dentro de los aposentos de los Huffle). Cuando Sherlock notó la mirada de Greg sobre él, levantó una ceja y simplemente le contestó “Agradece que no son disparos” y siguió con lo suyo, omitiendo como Greg salía por la puerta con un simple “Voy con Myc, dejen cerrada la puerta cuando se vayan”.

 

**Domingo. Mazmorras de Slytherin. 15:30 hrs.**

James Moriarty, Premio Anual y estudiante de último año, caminaba por el pasillo que daba a las Mazmorras cuando alguien le tocó de improvisto el hombro:

—Jim-Jim—Greg podría asegurar que Moriarty se había asustado un poco cuando le habló tan de golpe, técnica que llevaba perfeccionando por años.

—Salazar Slytherin ha venido a entregar al más sabroso hurón a la boca de la serpiente. —Exageró la serpiente cuando vio quien le había tocado el hombro.

—Te conozco hace ¿6 años? y aún utilizas la misma frase. Apuesto a que cambias dependiendo de la casa del implicado. — Contestó riendo Greg.

—¿La verdad? Si. — Dijo James apoyándose en la pared. —Pero no le digas a nadie, que me resulta casi siempre. — Lanzó entre risotadas James, y Greg no hizo más que sumarse a la risa de su amigo.

 

Moriarty y Lestrade eran de esas amistades que no tenían lógica aún dentro del mundo mágico. Nadie entendía cómo era que el popular, leal y alegre Capitán de los Hurones era amigo del irreverente, inescrupuloso y desquiciado Slytherin (cuya designación de Premio Anual había sido más que cuestionada). Algunos tenían la teoría de que, además del hecho de que ambos eran unos desvergonzados, el responsable de eso era Greg, su habilidad para ver lo bueno en las personas, su poco o nulo respeto por la rivalidad entre las casas y su desprecio por los asuntos de pureza de la sangre (y eso que descendía de una de las más antiguas familia de sangre pura francesa por parte paterna). Molly decía riendo tímidamente que, cuando Greg muriera sería el Fantasma de la Mesa de Profesores, porque su espíritu no podría decidir en qué casa quedarse y no poder ser más diverso y flexible en sus gustos para relacionarse.

El Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de determinar que Greg era un Hatstall, ya que se había demorado casi 5 minutos en elegir si el sonriente niño de ojos avellanas sería Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, ya que tenía las cualidades igual de presentes en él. Finalmente fue Greg quien decidió ir a la casa de su madre, para satisfacción de la Profesora Sprout y desilusión de McGonagall.

Tenía de novio al Hombre de Hielo, ícono y orgullo de las Serpientes. Nadie, ni siquiera Sherlock, entendía qué era lo que veía Greg en el manipulador e inaccesible Prefecto, practicaba Quidditch sin negar su ayuda a quien se lo solicitase, siendo el nuevo Guardián de los Gryffindor su último compañero de prácticas, dejaba que el menor de los Holmes, Ravenclaw hasta la médula, le diera de probar sepa Merlín qué pociones e hiciera experimentos con él, solía ir a los bailes con la hermosa y brillante Irene Adler -ya que Mycroft jamás asistía- sin siquiera coquetear con ella (y eso que decían que la Slytherin tenía sangre de Veela y que no había hombre -o mujer- que se le resistiera), y se lo podía ver ayudando a Molly Hopper en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y reforzando a Mike Stamford las bibliotecas, en su eterno intento de que Hufflepuff ganara la Copa de las Casas o riendo mientras tomaba cerveza con los leones Mary Morstan y Victor Trevor en las Tres Escobas.

En resumen, Gregory Lestrade era la encarnación de la buena voluntad y la alegría característica de Hufflepuff, lo que hacía más inexplicable su incondicional amistad con el “Futuro Señor Oscuro” como le decía Mike.

 

* * *

 

James y Greg comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia las mazmorras, conversando de trivialidades y riéndose escandalosamente cada ciertos metros. Total, hace años que a las demás serpientes le había dejado de sorprender el hecho de que el alegre Hufflepuff caminara por ese pasillo.

—Y ya que llegamos a la puerta ¿En qué andas Gretel? Dudo que me hayas venido a ver. —

—No me digas Gretel, Jammaica. — Greg se rió de lo malo de su contestación. —Vengo a...

—No, no me digas. — Dijo James frente a la puerta de acceso.

—Bueno, no te contesto. — A Lestrade le causaba gracia esa manía de James de arrepentirse de las cosas. Lo bueno era que después de un rato, sus decisiones duraban (un par de minutos).

—Ya, dime ¿En qué andas? — James sonrió de la manera más inocente que pudo, provocando otra sonora risa de Greg.

—No sé cómo no me aburro de ti, JimJim, en serio. —

—No me digas nada, ya sé ¡Vienes a buscar a tu novio! Lamento decirte que no está en las Mazmorras–—

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? Si recién vas a entrar. —

—Es que soy mago, no sé si sabías – James hizo un movimiento rápido de varita e hizo aparecer un sombrero de copa. Siempre le hacía malos chistes muggles a Greg, pero se distrajo cuando vio acercarse al silencioso Sebastián Moran.

 

Greg nunca lo confesaría en voz alta, pero ese chico alto de 7mo con la cicatriz en la cara le daba un poco de miedo. Y por lo mismo fue que no le respondió nada a James, dejando que ellos se saludaran con un gesto.

—Sebastián no te va a herir, lo sabes, cierto Greg? Lo del partido de Quidditch del año pasado fue un accidente, te lo he dicho mil veces. — Ya iba un año desde ese “accidente” que lo tuvo una semana en Enfermería.

— “Accidente” le dices tú, lo que yo vi fue que él se abalanzó sobre mí con la intención de lanzarme de la escoba, cosa que logró por lo demás. —

—No seas quejón, para que te sintieras mejor te llevé los chocolates más finos que encontré en Suiza.—

—Jim, ese fue Mycroft. —Se rió Greg por el descaro de su amigo.

—Ah, verdad. Pero bueno, no puedes negar que estaban increíbles. — Contestó inocente la serpiente.

—Eso es verdad, nada que decir al respecto. —Contestó Greg con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Eres mi amigo, Greg, uno de los buenos, y Seb no te hará nada que me moleste. — Aseguró de golpe y de forma seria Moriarty, sin aceptar replica. La naturaleza de la relación de Sebastián Moran y Jim era algo en lo que Greg no quería profundizar, por lo que volvió a lo que lo había llevado al lado más frío de todo el castillo.

—Volviendo a lo nuestro ¿Sabes dónde se metió Myc? —

—¡Ah sí, se fue a la biblioteca! Y, Greg ¿Sabes que si yo me dí cuenta en cuanto te vi que estás planeando algo, Mycroft se dará cuenta también? - Levantó una ceja James, tratando de ¿aconsejar? a su amigo

—No te preocupes ¿O deberías preocuparte? MUAJAJA – Se rió malvada y chistosamente Greg – Sherlock me está ayudando

—Que chico más delicioso él, deberías presentármelo un día – Se relamió los labios Moriarty, al pensar en el que había marcado hace unos años como su presa.

—James, ya hablamos de eso, y te pedí que te mantuvieras alejado de ese niño, es un chico bueno, no lo perviertas, por favor – Greg sabía que, si bien James lanzaba esos comentarios como broma, algo había de verdad en tanta palabra

—¿Cómo a ti? - Arremetió James, quien no se aburría de coquetear con quien pasase por delante, aunque esa persona fuera uno de sus amigos más antiguos y queridos.

—En tus sueños, serpiente – Greg golpeó en el brazo, haciendo que Moriarty se riera sonoramente y caminara hacia la puerta.

—Ya, me aburriste, me largo ¡Ta tá mon chér! — Y dijo la contraseña para entrar a la Sala Común y desapareció, dejando a Greg riéndose por aquella fascinación de su amigo por el muchacho de pelo negro.

 

**Domingo. Biblioteca. 16:00 hrs.**

Greg entró lo más rápido y disimuladamente que pudo a la biblioteca y agradeció internamente la capacidad de Mycroft de abstraerse del mundo exterior cuando estudiaba. Esto porque si no hubiese notado su presencia enseguida, no por la habilidad de la serpiente de saber donde se encontraba el Hurón (incluso, en el pasado, había llegado a pensar que Mycroft lo seguía o lo vigilaba, pero luego descartó la opción, su novio jamás desconfiaría de él de esa manera), sino que con el Partido entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor a tres días de distancia, no podía evitar que la gente lo saludara más efusívamente de lo normal.

Greg sonrió más cuando la bibliotecaria levantó disimuladamente los pulgares al pasar junto a ella y, mientras avanzaba entre las mesas, los gritos (dentro de lo que permitía Madame Pince) de “¡ _Ánimo capitán!”_ no se hicieron esperar y le hizo un gesto positivo a los niños de 2do que lo animaban, ganando sonrojos y pechos de orgullo entre sus compañeros pequeños de casa.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la Zona Prohibida (sector favorito de algunas privilegiadas serpientes) Greg vio a Mycroft frente a Anthea junto una torre de pergaminos y libros antiquísimos y se sentó en un lugar que no lo verían. Era, entre las tantas cosas que amaba de Myc, esa capacidad de concentración una de las que más le gustaba del mayor de los Holmes: Ese don de enfrascarse en lo que consideraba importante. Don bastante útil en varios aspectos de la vida (siendo el que suponía al pelirrojo de rodillas en el piso y el contra la pared, su favorito)

Greg sólo quería besar a su novio. Solo detenerse en los delicados y suaves labios de Mycroft. Le daba igual si estaban afirmados contra una estantería en la Zona Prohibida o contra el Escritorio de Snape. Extrañaba el olor de su novio más que nada, pero sólo faltaban tres días y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Gregory Lestrade se quedó cerca de una hora mirando a su novio y cuando ya no pudo controlarse y casi se lanza sobre la serpiente, se levantó y retomó el camino de vuelta a la salida. Tenía que entrenar. Tenía que ganar ese partido para luego poder hacer lo planeado.

Gregory Lestrade era un hombre de honor, los colores de su casa y el amor de su novio eran lo que lo hacían feliz y él les daría a ambos algo que jamás podrían olvidar.

 


	3. Antes del partido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregory se prepara para el gran juego y su equipo sabe la presión que recae sobre sus hombros. Una pincelada de la vida diaria de Gregory Lestrade y los miembros del equipo de Quidditch. ¡A GANAR HURONES!¡LA COPA SERÁ NUESTRA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Daisha por lanzar chispas amarillas conmigo desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, sin importarle lo que digan los demás cuervos (ya nadie se sorprende cuando te ve apoyando a los Hurones Dai, tengo que decírtelo)

**Miércoles.**

**06:00 am. Habitación de hombres de Hufflepuff.**

Greg Lestrade, Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff y estudiante de 6to año de Hogwarts despertó asustado y desorientado. No tenía idea qué hora era ni cuantas había dormido, al menos se sentía descansado y eso era bastante extraño. De a poco recobró la consciencia y supo que era su cama. (Que alivio sintió al darse cuenta de que era su propia recámara. Una vez despertó en el campo de Quidditch después de una celebración, con una snitch pegada a la frente, abrazando una botella de whisky de fuego, con Dimmock en pijama buscando su baúl en los alrededores y Sally con un uniforme femenino de Ravenclaw -y el partido había sido contra Slytherin-).

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se sentó en ella fregándose la cara y peinando su pelo hacia atrás inconscientemente. Miró a su alrededor y se calmó, sus amigos seguían durmiendo y los débiles rayos de sol recién comenzaban a entrar por la ventana junto a la cama de Anderson.

Dimmock, quien tenía serios problemas de sueño (consistentes en dormir más de lo prudente para un adolescente) siempre invocaba un hechizo de reloj en su velador (haciendo honores a su crianza muggle), y gracias a eso pudo notar que eran cerca de las 6 am. Suspiró un poco más aliviado y se puso de pie.

Caminó hacía el baño algo mareado todavía, pensando en la poción que le había dado Sherlock anoche, después de que se había puesto a patear cosas en la habitación, exclamando que nada iba a salir bien y que ya no aguantaba más, que quería estar con Mycroft y que todo se podía ir al soberano carajo.

 _“Toma esa y cállate, Grover, ya no hay vuelta atrás”_ había dicho el menor de los Holmes señalando una pequeñísima botella con un líquido tornasol que había sobre su cama (¿En qué momento la había dejado ahí? No tenía idea), a lo que el buen John, que quería ser medimago cuando salieran del colegio, había dicho _“No te preocupes, yo mismo vi cuando la hizo, sólo te va a hacer dormir tranquilo y despertar descansado”._ Y él, Idiota iluso Greg Lestrade había confiado en sus palabras.

En ese momento Greg se golpeó mentalmente ¿¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TERMINABA HACIÉNDOLE CASO A SHERLOCK!? ¡Había dormido 10 horas seguidas! Había faltado al último entrenamiento con John y no había afinado los últimos detalles del plan. Pero bueno, tenía 8 horas antes del partido, aún podía arreglar algunas cosas. Se miró al espejo, cruzó los dedos y se encomendó a Helga Hufflepuff, a su ídola Jocelind Wadcock (La mejor cazadora de la historia del Quidditch Inglés)(1) y a Merlín (Nunca estaba de más un poco de fé)

**07:00 am. Baño de hombres. Habitaciones de Hufflepuff.**

El agua fría de la regadera caía sobre su coronilla sin alterar en absoluto su posición. Llevaba parado bajo el agua 30 minutos, y dado que sus amigos seguían acostados o recién desperezándose, nadie lo molestaría aún. Ni siquiera había tenido cabeza para invocar algún hechizo para hacer el baño más agradable, no. Estaba solo, parado bajo el agua, dejando que las gotas cayeran sobre su cuerpo, totalmente abstraído de la realidad, perdido en su cabeza.

Greg no le había dicho a nadie, pero estaba asustado. Más que asustado, aterrado. La idea de Mycroft descubriendo todo, enlazando los hechos, encarándolo y enojándose con él, lo aterraba. ¿Y si Myc no entendía que era una broma? ¿Si de verdad se asustaba? ¿Y si discutían? Sólo imaginar el rostro decepcionado de Mycroft hacía que algo dentro de Greg se rompiera. Él había planeado eso como una broma por lo que su novio le había hecho en la victoria contra Ravenclaw, como una forma de sorprenderlo, no como una verdadera venganza.

De a poco la posibilidad de que Myc se enojara con él se hacía más latente, y si eso ocurría, dudaba mucho que tuviese las fuerzas y concentración para dirigir y ganar el partido. Si no lograba concentrarse en el partido, sus amigos y compañeros de equipo se preocuparían y no podrían jugar correctamente, siendo los cazadores los primeros en notarlo, en cuanto uno tenía la cabeza en otro lugar, los demás se daban cuenta y trataban de cubrirlo en las jugadas, Dimmock como el mejor amigo que era se daría cuenta enseguida y en lugar de buscar la snitch trataría de acercarse a él para verificar, preocupando a Sally, Ina y Helle, en consecuencia: Dándole el espacio a Gryffindor, quien con su excelente equipo daría vuelta el partido, perdiendo ellos y la copa por consecuencia.

Greg se sacudió la cabeza bajo el agua. No podía entrar en pánico en ese momento. Quizás terminara escondido en los camarines llorando sólo, pero decidió alejar esa idea de su mente y volver a poner sus esperanzas en que todo saldría bien.

 

**08:30 am. Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.**

A Sally le encantaban los días de partido ¡La hacían brillar! No figuradamente, sino literal, porque era tradición de los Hurones lanzar hechizos de Chispas los días de partido. El Gran Comedor estaba decorado de Amarillo/Negro y Escarlata/Dorado para animar a la gente a ver el partido, y delante de ellos la comida parecía más sabrosa y abundante, si hasta los elfos se esforzaban más por verlos felices.

Una de las gracias de los partidos entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor era que fuese cual fuese el resultado, nadie se enemistaría. Quizás eran unos de los días más agradables dentro del castillo, porque todos se animaban y deseaban suerte, pues sabían que ningún jugador haría trampa y que el resultado sería la consecución del esfuerzo puesto. Incluso los Leones lanzaban chispas rojas y doradas cuando sus jugadores entraban al salón, imitando el sello de los Hurones.

Los más pequeños de su casa iban a saludar a los jugadores como si fueran la nómina de Las Arpías de Holyhead(2), y los más grandes levantaban los vasos o daban muestras de apoyo, y Sally, con esa sonrisa gigante que pocas veces aparecía, levantaba los pulgares feliz. Dimmock siempre le decía que esos eran sus días favoritos, porque ella brillaba más que todas las chispas lanzadas.

Sally Donovan, golpeadora del equipo de Hufflepuff, sabía dentro de ella que no iban a perder y la Copa de Quidditch sería de ellos. Por sus objetivos, su posible carrera profesional, por la triada, por ver a su novio y amigos felices, pero por sobre todo por Greg y por Helga Hufflepuff.

Cuando la golpeadora llegó a la mesa algo le llamó la atención inmediatamente: ¡GREG NO ESTABA! Y eso sí que era raro, el capitán era el primero en llegar a comer los días de partido ¡Si con Henrik y Simo se comían la mitad de la mesa! así que lo buscó insistentemente con la mirada, quizás le había pasado algo, quizás tuvo un accidente o quizás había tenido una pequeña distracción (más que merecida) con su novio -idea que descartó enseguida al recordar que distinguió a Mycroft Holmes comiendo en su mesa en cuanto ella entró al salón-, hasta que respiró aliviada, Greg venia corriendo con las mejillas rojas, pero con la mayor sonrisa del universo, lanzando chispas con su varita. Ahí estaba su capitán, no había forma de que perdieran, si hasta los profesores sonrieron al ver a Greg Lestrade entrar al Gran Comedor. Si la justicia existía y el esfuerzo era recompensado esa noche la Copa decoraría las estancias de Hufflepuff.

* * *

 

James Moriarty, con un cappuccino doble en las manos, seguía un poco preocupado por Greg (quizás _preocupado_ no era la palabra correcta, quizás ¿Intrigado? ¿Curioso? ¿Ganas de arruinar dulcemente a Mycroft Holmes? ¿Ver a Greg feliz?).

Había analizado el comportamiento de Greg, Sherlock y Watson durante una semana y ya tenía una idea más que clara del plan de su amigo. Eso sí, hasta cierto punto del plan. Había una parte final que no lograba visualizar, pero algo le decía que mejor no buscara lo que no quería encontrar, y James siempre les hacía caso a sus voces interiores.

Así que le dio 07.15 minutos a Greg para que comiera, y pensó en acercarse a la mesa de los Hurones, idea que descartó enseguida: Mycroft Holmes no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Greg y con la eterna desconfianza que sentía por él -más que justificada, le daba el crédito a Holmes-, levantaría más sospechas sobre Greg (y la idea de James era ayudar a su amigo, no hacer que el pelirrojo -quien ya debía saber que algo pasaba- tuviera más de lo cual hacerse una idea), así que levantó su varita e invocó un par de chispas verdes, nadie sospecharía de su actuar, total James Moriarty siempre hacia lo que quería, provocando aplausos de sus compañeros de casas y la mirada curiosa de los hurones, a lo que solo le sonrió a Greg de forma cómplice, esperando que el alegre Hurón entendiera. Después de 04.16 minutos se levantó y salió por el pórtico del salón.

 

 

**13:15 hrs. Vestidores. Campo de Quidditch.**

Dimmock repasaba nervioso el tablón donde Greg había vuelto a trazar la estrategia de juego, viendo como los círculos amarillos y rojo se movían con gracia. Fijó la mirada en el dibujo que tenía su nombre y soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Greg había cambiado el plan de nuevo y parecía que él era el único que no sabía.

El muchacho más bajo no entendía por qué tenía que darles tiempo a los cazadores para anotar a lo menos 100 puntos y luego, ahí recién, buscar la snitch. Ellos llevaban una ventaja, si bien no amplia, sobre las demás casas, con un par de anotaciones y la Snitch bastaba, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, le complicaba un poco la estrategia, pero si Greg consideraba que era lo mejor, él acataría y les daría el tiempo que los cazadores necesitaban.

Sally estaba encerando su escoba en un rincón junto a sus compañeras de "La Triada": la otra golpeadora, Ina, y la guardiana Hellerud, ambas de 5to como ella, repasando en silencio la más que estudiada estrategia (Si le podía llamar _silencio_ al monólogo que tenía su rubia amiga, siendo omitida por la sonriente golpeadora). Habían estado practicando el plan dado por Greg durante toda la semana en horarios dobles, y la coordinación era perfecta. Ahora aprenderían esos idiotas de 7mo de Slytherin a no seguir menospreciando a la triada femenina de bateadoras + guardiana que había pisado -volado- Hogwarts.

Sally levantó la mirada al escuchar la risa del Capitán, el cual estaba en otra esquina de los vestidores con medio traje puesto, justo a tiempo para ver como Henrik y Simo lo empujaban hacia las duchas entre risas aún más fuertes. Definitivamente, si ella no amase profundamente a su novio, le hubiese dado igual con cuál de los tres cazadores quedarse, como decían en su ciudad: “Era tomar a ojos cerrados”.

Luego de unos minutos Greg (invocando un hechizo secador para su traje, gracias a sus lindos amiguitos) llamó al silencio, a lo que todos lo miraron sabiendo que sería la arenga final.

— _Hellerud, por favor shh… Me cuesta un poco hablarles ahora, porque estoy feliz y nervioso, creo que en partes iguales. Hoy es el día del partido contra Gryffindor ¡Nuestro día! el del partido final, el día que nos puede dar la gloria de que Gran Copa de Quidditch sea POR FIN nuestra. Han pasado 25 años desde que Hufflepuff levantó la Copa por última vez y hoy somos nosotros los responsables de llevar el honor y el orgullo a nuestra amada casa. Es NUESTRO trabajo, el de cada uno de nosotros, lo que nos trajo aquí, a minutos del pitazo inicial, a minutos de dar la última batalla. No les digo esto sólo por la Copa, se los digo porque son mis amigos y mis amigas…_ — Greg guardó silencio, porque el pequeño nudo en su garganta no era tan pequeño a esa altura, levantando la mirada cuando la mano de Henrik en su hombro le dio la fuerza para seguir — _Bueno, ahora si… Donovan y Svenningdal, ustedes fueron las que en 3ero se acercaron a pedirme que las probara juntas para golpeadoras, pero con Lien en los aros, aun sabiendo que en las otras casas los golpeadores son casi siempre hombres y que las pruebas son individuales. Aún recuerdo, Sally como me gritaste que si no las probaba demostraría que era sólo el típico capitán que quería ser portada de ‘Wizard’s Health” para ser admirado. Quiero que sepas, aunque te lo he dicho muchas veces, que jamás dudé a la hora de probarlas para los puestos y que fue la mejor decisión -no me mires así Simo, igual fuiste una buena decisión- ¡LA TRIADA FEMENINA DE HUFFLEPUFF! Sé que ustedes serán la portada aniversario de Witch’s Health cuando las enlisten en las Arpías, y sé que las enlistarán juntas (no es que tenga contactos fuera del colegio). Ina, no me mires así, si hasta yo tengo miedo de tus batazos en el campo, y sécate los ojos que sabes qué si lloras, Helle llorará y no hay nadie en este vestuario que pueda resistir eso. ¡HAGAMOS ESTO HURONES! ¡GANEMOS LA COPA! Hagámoslo por Henrik y lo que tuvo que sufrir bajo los ojos cuestionadores de las demás casas cuando lo cambiaron desde Beauxbatons. No sabes amigo, lo que agradezco que nos vinieras a ver en ese lluvioso entrenamiento el año pasado -aunque no verte con la estatura que tienes, hombre, es casi imposible- y como te quedaste solo en las graderías esperando a que termináramos para acercarte y preguntar si necesitábamos un cazador. Y Simo, no te escondas, si recuerdo que dijiste “es muy alto para ser cazador, necesitamos alguien más ágil” y como Henrik anotó el doble de puntos que tú, y no me vengas con eso de que estabas lesionado, andabas con las chicas de Gry el día anterior. En fin. Simo, sé qué aún dudas, después de tres años, que el puesto es tuyo por tu habilidad y no porque tu hermana haya sido cazadora antes ¡ESOS PUNTOS SON TUYOS! De tu esfuerzo y tu fiereza. Gracias hombre. Y Dimmock, relájate, no diré tu nombre ¡Sally no te rías, si es tu novio no el mío! Eres mi mejor amigo, y el buscador más hábil desde Harry Potter -bueno, quizás aquí estoy exagerando un poco- sin ti jamás hubiese dejado de jugar Snap Explosivo en la habitación y tontear con la escoba en vacaciones, gracias por traerme a este antro de suciedad y lesiones y meter el bichito de la Copa en mi mente, gracias amigo._ —

Dimmock pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo como silencioso gesto de agradecimiento, instándolo a seguir. — _Mis leales hurones, por todo lo dicho y mucho más, quiero que tengan la confianza absoluta de que daremos todo en el campo, que esas bludgers golpearán más fuerte y las quaffles atravezarán esas argollas con más velocidad que nunca. Volvamos a sostenernos los unos en los otros, porque somos un equipo y una familia. Siempre con la mente clara y el corazón en el aire. El honor no tendrá nombres particulares, los elogios no serán para el ego y el reconocimiento no tendrá un número en la espalda ¡La gloria será para Helga y la eternidad para Hufflepuff!_ —

Sally no pudo más que levantarse, mirar a sus compañeros de equipo y abrazar a Greg, daba igual como terminara el partido, la victoria ya estaba en sus corazones. Ellos darían todo, todo que tenían y un poco más. Por Helga, por el trabajo duro, por las sonrisas y por Greg,

 

**14:00 hrs. Campo de Quidditch. Hogwarts**

**-** — Gregory, Janine, dense las manos. — Ordenó Madame Hooch a los capitanes de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor respectivamente – A ustedes no tengo que decirles que jueguen limpio, porque sé que lo harán, así que sólo les diré ¡Éxito!

— Buen partido Greg — Dijo Janine sinceramente. Era un poco menor que Greg, pero había demostrado ser una digna leona, fuerte y valiente. Perfecta para un duelo con Lestrade.

— Buen partido Janine, que gane el mejor. — dijo Greg pateando el piso y subiendo a toda velocidad rodeado por sus compañeros en formación de V, escuchando el ruido del viento y los vítores de todo el público.

 

_**Finite Encantatem** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Joscelind Wadcock fue una cazadora del equipo de Quidditch Puddlemere United. Tiene el récord de goles en la Liga de Quidditch británico del siglo XX.  
> 2.- Las Arpías de Holyhead es un equipo exclusivamente femenino de quidditch que juega en la liga de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Y, obviamente, el equipo favorito de Sally Donovan


	4. Segundo Tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft odia el Quidditch, y sólo una cosa puede hacerlo correr hacia el campo. ¿Greg está en problemas? ¿Qué tiene que ver James Moriarty, John Watson y Sherlock Holmes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Daisha, por pintarse la cara y gritar ¡VAMOS HURONES! desde la galería de Hufflepuff, por aprenderse las canciones sobre Helga y por arrastrar a Momo hacia el campo.  
> El equipo de Huffle no sería lo mismo sin ti y tu apoyo incondicional (incluso cuando iba perdiendo en el campeonato)

**Miércoles.**

**14:40 hrs. Sala Común de Slytherin.**

 

Mycroft Holmes suspiró dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa y cruzó las manos sobre el ensayo que redactaba para el curso optativo de Administración y Estructuración del Ministerio de Magia. Definitivamente el Ministerio lo necesitaba entre sus filas lo antes posible. Los protocolos referentes a extradición por infracción penal se encontraban totalmente desactualizados y fuera de los lineamentos preponderantes en la política exterior moderna, Inglaterra se aferraba al sistema tradicional y burocrático y parecía que nadie aparte de él lo notaba.

Se ilusionó ligeramente al pensar que tendría que comentárselo a Anthea lo antes posible, sabía que su amiga estaba interesada en hacer una carrera dentro del Ministerio, por lo que podría servirle la información. Cursar ese electivo y tener notas sobresalientes, como él las tenía, era bien ponderado y valorado a la hora de postular a las academias de preparación una vez egresados de Hogwarts.

Pero la verdad era que el suspiro no se debía a las políticas de extradición, no, era que su mente estaba dividida, y la parte predominante era la incorrecta para ese momento: la que no había dejado de pensar en Gregory Lestrade y el resultado del partido final de Quidditch entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Partido al que claramente no había asistido y que a esa hora ya estaría terminando.

El prefecto de Slytherin ya había deducido que la victoria sería para los Hurones. Había estado junto a Gregory mientras su novio diseñaba las estrategias aplicadas todo el año, escuchándolo redirigir movimientos y restructurar los ataques, comentándole el estado del campeonato y sus predicciones. Que él siguiese haciendo su tarea junto a su novio no se contraponía al hecho de prestar un poco de atención -bien disimulada – y, basándose en todo lo que su novio decía, más sus conocimientos en el tema, la copa probablemente sería de ellos.

Gregory no podía negar que Mycroft hacía un esfuerzo más que considerable referente al Quidditch y él agradecía profundamente que ese esfuerzo no fuese invisible para Gregory, porque en otro caso, si fuese otra persona, al sólo pronunciamiento de “ _escoba”, “snitch”, “haversacking”(1)_ o _“formación en V_ ” hubiese _cruciado_ a cualquiera. Pero con Gregory era diferente, porque él era diferente. No era como si dijera “¡Vamos a volar y atrapar las cosas y pum puntos!” no, Gregory amaba ese deporte y lo jugaba como un profesional, analizando y estudiando a sus adversarios, conociendo a sus jugadores y sacando su potencial en jugadas diseñadas especialmente para ellos.

Por eso Mycroft “soportaba” las tardes juntos en la biblioteca, mitad mesa con sus apuntes y mitad mesa con pergaminos llenos de círculos que se movían, y los gritos/murmullos de Sally, Simo y Gregory. Porque sin saberlo, Gregory utilizaba todo su potencial en su pasión (y por qué no decirlo, también lo soportaba por los besos detrás de las estanterías cuando ambos iban a buscar “ _un libro que vi por ahí que me puede servir_ ”)

Uno de los días más felices junto a Gregory se lo había dado el Quidditch, y había sido la Navidad en que Mycroft le regaló la mejor escoba existente en el mercado. Regalo hecho con todo su amor y con el objetivo de que su novio no tuviese que ahorrar en secreto galeones que debían ser para pasear por Hogsmeade, para que no se lesionarse por usar una escoba que no estuviese en perfecto estado (como la antigua Flecha Llameante que usaba) y para que se pudiese lucir sobre ella. Porque por mucho que a Mycroft Holmes le apestara el Quidditch, su novio merecía lo mejor de lo mejor, y él podía dárselo. Esa Navidad, al terminar de abrir el empaque del regalo, Gregory con los ojos brillantes había saltado a sus brazos y le había dicho “ **Te amo** ” delante de toda la familia Holmes, sin la más mínima gota de vergüenza, y Mycroft le susurró “ **Yo también** ” bajo la mirada ruborizada de Sherlock (quien, para no restarle mérito, fue el encargado de elegir y comprar la escoba). Esos días fueron una eterna dulce tortura para Mycroft, Gregory había querido enseñarle a él y a un Sherlock de 10 años, a volar y un par de pequeños trucos. Todo terminó con Sherlock pidiendo (y olvidando enseguida) una escoba y el con el tobillo torcido, pero con besos y cuidados que compensaron todo (y más)

Algo que no podía negarle al Quidditch era que gracias al deporte Gregory había encontrado un grupo de personas que sentían la misma pasión que él (lo cual era bastante, porque si había dos personas apasionadas en el mundo eran Sherlock y Gregory). Chicos y chicas que estaban junto a Gregory siempre, especialmente cuando Mycroft no podía cuidarlo y acompañarlo. Y, después de tanto tiempo, había comenzado a tenerles bastante cariño (aunque a Helle la prefería de lejos, porque su voz ¡vaya que sacaba de quicio!).

Era consciente que los amigos de Gregory también lo tenían en consideración -buenos y tiernos Hufflepuff-, pero esa aceptación no había sido de un día para otro. Dimmock y Simo lo habían amenazado en el comienzo de su relación, cuando iban en 2do, diciéndole que, si bien ellos no eran asiduos a las artes oscuras, podrían aprender y que ahí “ _iba a conocer el verdadero dolor_ ” porque debía temerle más “ _Al odio de una persona buena que al de las serpientes_ ”. Sabía que Dimmock y Simo lo tuvieron vigilado durante meses, pero al ver a su amigo feliz había comenzado a relajarse. Helle siempre fue dulce con él, incluso antes de hacer oficial lo suyo con Lestrade, y las gracias de Ina le habían sacado sonrisas desde el primer día. Con Sally era un poco distinto, porque entendía la desconfianza que sentía, pero a pesar de saber que no la tenía totalmente de su lado, sabía que era la más leal amiga de Greg y que era capaz de enfrentarse al Ministro de Magia con tal de defender a su Capitán.

Mycroft se detuvo un poco al recordar la mirada de Henrik cuando él tomó del brazo a su novio, a comienzos del año pasado, cuando Henrik era aún “El chico trasferido” y Gregory recién lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos en el equipo de Quidditch. Algunos decían que no era buena señal cuando veían al chico alto poner esos ojos de hielo, porque el chico tenía unos ojos celestes capaces de competir con los de él. Era una mirada fría, analítica y alerta, pero Myc sabía (porque habían dicho lo mismo de él muchas veces) que cuando ese hielo se derretía, el dueño demostraba toda la dulzura y encanto de su ser. Punto para Gregory Lestrade, hacer que el hielo se derrita como una escarcha expuesta a los rayos del sol. De Henrik no necesitó una amenaza, como de Simo y Dimmock, pero tenía claro que junto a los cazadores y “la triada” su novio estaba feliz y seguro.

Y él sabía valorar a los amigos de su novio (aunque en el fondo, fondo sintiera algo de celos). Y su sútil forma de agradecerlo era haciendo llegar las entradas más exclusivas a los partidos de la Selección de Reino Unido, ganándose siempre la mejor colección de sonrisas y los mejores besos que el castaño podía darle -en público-.

Mycroft Holmes odiaba el Quidditch, con la salvedad de ver a Gregory feliz, y sabía que hoy estaría más feliz que nunca por la eventual victoria. Eso lo tranquilizaba. Sabía que su novio jamás tendría la Copa de las Casas, porque sería para Slytherin una vez más, pero tendría el orgullo de levantar la Copa de Quidditch, la cual había rondado los sueños de Lestrade desde primer año, incluso antes de poder entrar al equipo, incluso antes de ser elegido cazador e incluso antes de que fuera una posibilidad real.

Mycroft no se sentía muy orgulloso de si mismo respecto al apoyo explícito que había (no había) dado a su novio en el campo de juegos, pero tampoco se avergonzaba, de hecho, había logrado omitir ese archivo “VER QUIDDITCH” que aparecía en su biblioteca mental cada vez que Gregory le avisaba emocionado que habían fijado la próxima fecha, o cuando le contaba como avanzaba el campeonato, incluso cuando llegaba triste de un partido, o lo veía conversar con Henrik en el pasillo, con la ilusión en los ojos y los brazos moviéndose graciosamente mientras recreaba los pases con su amigo. Y, la verdad es que nunca lo había ido a ver al campo, ni siquiera a un entrenamiento, porque lo encontraba un poco salvaje y poco productivo.

Y también estaba el hecho de que se sentía bastante estúpido al imaginarse sentado en las gradas de Slytherin mirando a su novio tirar la quaffle (él al menos no era como su hermano pequeño, que no podía ni recordar los nombres de las pelotas), parecería del grupito de fans de los Hurones, quienes iban a apoyarlos en cada uno de los entrenamientos, sonriéndoles y esperando una mirada de reconocimiento en el gran comedor. No Merlín. Mycroft Holmes no se rebajaría jamás al nivel de las pequeñísimas y lastimosas fanáticas de Equipo de Hufflepuff, no Merlín. Él tenía al Capitán del Glorioso Equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff en su cama y a su disposición. Y vaya que dispuesto estaba Gregory después de los entrenamientos.

_Si Mycroft hubiese sabido la gracia que le hacía a Sherlock ir a mirar los partidos de Quidditch junto a John (multiplicado por mil ahora que el león jugaba por el equipo de Gryffindor) quizás no hubiese estado tan en calma con su actuar._

La única vez que intentó ir a verlo fue hace unos meses, y lo único que vio a lo lejos, antes siquiera de entrar al campo, fue como una bludger golpeaba violentamente en el brazo al que parecía Simo botándolo de la escoba. Mycroft detuvo su paso cuando escuchó los gritos de los miembros del equipo salir a toda velocidad del campo y cuando Greg lo vio acercarse se sorprendió tanto que dejó a Simo en brazos de Ina y corrió hacia él. Cuando un asustado e impresionado Greg le preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, que por qué estaba ahí, Mycroft no pudo más que mentirle diciendo que la profesora McGonagall lo andaba buscando, pero que mejor fuera a enfermería y que él le avisaría a la profesora. Todo para no reconocer que por primera vez en la vida la curiosidad lo había dominado (y que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver que Sherlock le haya lanzado que su novio se veía bastante decente con el traje de Quidditch).

_Y si, por los pocos minutos en que Mycroft vio a Gregory Lestrade con su traje de cazador, definitivamente el traje de Quidditch era la segunda cosa que más le gustaba que cubriera el cuerpo de su novio. La otra era él mismo._

 

 

**15:00 hrs.**

Myc iba a tomar la pluma para anotar el detalle que había dejado pendiente sobre las extradiciones cuando escuchó a alguien entrado ruidosamente a la Sala Común tarareando una canción muggle, al parecer haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por romper su concentración, su sagrada concentración ¡Y él había hecho la excepción de salir de su habitación personal para disfrutar un poco de los sillones de cuero ahora que todos estaban en el partido!

Después de un par de segundos Mycroft se puso a la defensiva, porque la voz de James Moriarty era imposible de confundir y James Moriarty siempre conllevaba problemas. Algo dentro de su cerebro se encendió, era la alarma de peligro que se encendía cada vez que el Premio Anual se acercaba, y eso ligado a que ahora sospechosamente estaba en la Sala Común, ’sospechosamente’ ya que Moriarty era un asiduo a los partidos de Quidditch (aunque Holmes no le creía que fuera por puro y simple amor al deporte) y jamás se perdía uno.

—Mmm… Sabes, algunas personas de la casa dicen que de verdad amas a Greg, pero yo nunca lo he creído mucho, ¿qué quieres que te diga? — El contenido de la frase era bastante típico de James, por lo que Mycroft no se alteró más por las palabras.

—Buenas tardes James, pensé que estarías en el partido. — Saludó educada y falsamente Mycroft, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo que yo creo es que te metes con Greg porque él es amado por los demás, además de increíblemente guapo y tener una paciencia del tamaño de un hipogrifo. —

—No comentaré mi relación contigo James, si quieres información te recomiendo que le preguntes directamente a Gregory. — Las manos blancas de Holmes comenzaron a ordenar los apuntes que descansaban sobre la mesa.

—Para nada Prefecto, para nada, solo te lo digo porque acabas de confirmar mi teoría. — James miró fijamente a Mycroft mientras decía lo último.

—No caeré en lo que quieras que caiga Moriarty, y te recomiendo que dejes de hablar de mi novio en este momento. —

Mycroft empezó a ordenar con más ímpetu sus cosas, Moriarty era una de esas pocas personas que lograban sacarlo de lugar y cometer errores, así que lo mejor era largarse del lugar, volver a su habitación y esperar a que Greg se comunicara con él.

—Antes de que te escondas Holmes…—Susurró James a un, ya en movimiento, Mycroft.

—¿Alguna petición? ¿Necesitas que interceda por ti para que no te expulsen… de nuevo? —

—Ya que tocas ese tema, he pensado en darle las gracias a tu hermoso hermanito, creo que puedo hacerle un par de cosas interesantes…—

—Con mi hermano no te metas Moriarty, ni con mi hermano ni con mi novio. Agradece que respeto tanto a Gregory para no prohibirle que se acerque a ti…— Mycroft Holmes ya tenía la mandíbula apretada, debía largarse rápidamente de ahí o la educación y prestigio de su familia le importaría un squib.

—Bueno, bueno, dejemos al Holmes apetecible fuera de esto, otra cosa, he de suponer que no estás informado de lo que le está ocurriendo a tu Hurón, Mycroft. —

—¿Qué va ganando en el partido de Quidditch? No pensé que te interesaran las trivialidades, Moriarty. —

—Estás equivocado Holmes, el Quidditch no es una trivialidad, ¿Sabes la cantidad de galeones que se mueven en el mundo del deporte? y deberías apreciar más a tu novio sobre la escoba. — James levantó las cejas sugerentemente, provocando que Myc se acercase violentamente a su compañero de casa

—Tranquilo Holmes, si lo digo como halago…—

—Adiós Moriarty. — Se despidió el Prefecto, acercándose a las puertas de las habitaciones.

 

James se acercó sigilosamente por la espalda de Mycroft, estaba solo a un par de centímetros del pelirrojo cuando le susurró al oído las 10 palabras que dejaron congelado al Hombre de Hielo: _“Dicen que Watson lo golpeó con una quaffle por accidente…”_

Mycroft se volteó inmediatamente, pensando las palabras y posibilidades a toda velocidad en su cerebro, descartando el haber escuchado mal, el haber entendido mal las palabras, la forma de pronunciar y el lenguaje corporal de Moriarty.

—Pensé que tu “amistad” con Gregory un poco más importante para ti y que no lo usarías para vengarte de mí… o intentarlo, al menos. — Contestó Myc devolviéndole la mirada a su compañero de casa. Nunca había aprobado la amistad entre Gregory y James, sabía que eventualmente el mayor heriría al hurón, es más, pensaba que era sólo una forma de tener más acceso a si mismo.

James Moriarty se sonrió por dentro antes de dar la estocada final:

—…Y que cayó de 15 metros. —

 

 

**15:06 hrs.**

Mycroft soltó los documentos sobre la mesa y se encaminó a la puerta de la Casa de Salazar Slytherin, su análisis sobre Moriarty no habían dado señales de mentira, pero Moriarty sabía mentir y lo hacía increíble. Pero su mente le decía que era imposible que Gregory haya tenido un accidente, eso era imposible. Su novio no podía haber tenido un accidente.

Cuando atravesó la puerta de las mazmorras se encontró con algunos miembros de su casa ya volviendo del partido, algunos venían riendo, otros con las caras pintadas y otros pocos lo miraban fijamente, por lo que comenzó a caminar más rápido contra el sentido de la gente. Algo estaba ocurriendo, pero no entendía qué era, _no podía ser_. Logró distinguir algunos comentarios, pero eran erráticos y poco concluyentes: “ _Hufflepuff ganó la Copa”, “¿Viste el punto que marcó Simo?”, “Gryffindor debería haber ganado”, “La Triada debería ser de Slytherin”, “Watson ha mejorado mucho”, “El otro año la copa es nuestra”_ y finalmente: “ _La caída de Lestrade debió doler”_ y _“Creo que se lo llevaron a los camarines”._

 

**Caída, Lestrade y Camarines.**

**Caída, Lestrade.**

**Caída.**

**Gregory estaba herido**

 

 

**15:10 hrs.**

Cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo vio a lo lejos una muchedumbre de gente venir cantando y saltando, lanzando chispas de colores amarillos y negros, pero no distinguió a ningún jugador en la masa de personas celebrando, por lo que comenzó a caminar más rápido, con la sangre presionando sus oídos. _¿Dónde está Gregory? ¿Por qué no está acá? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ GREGORY?_

Cuando la gente comenzó a pasar a su lado, empezó a empujarlos, necesitaba encontrar a su novio, encontrarlo y saber que las palabras de Moriarty eran falsas. Todos llevaban las caras pintadas y las chispas no le permitían ver bien, las voces se le confundían y empezaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba. Algunas personas trataban de abrazarlo cantando himnos sobre los hurones y Helga Hufflepuff, y él comenzaba a acumular lágrimas en los ojos. _¿Dónde estaba Gregory? ¿Dónde estaba su novio? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí, llenando el espacio con su sonrisa?_

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor mientras seguía corriendo fuera del Castillo, la gente pasaba cantando a su alrededor, simplemente omitiéndolo, sin notar su desesperación y terror. _¿Por qué no le decían nada? ¡¿CÓMO PODÍAN CANTAR ESOS ESTÚPIDOS HUFFLEPUFF CUANDO GREGORY ESTABA HERIDO?!_

Cuando vio el campo de Quidditch Myc se detuvo y trató de organizar su biblioteca mental, que en ese momento parecía golpeada por un huracán, no podía seguir así, así no podría ayudar a Gregory. Empezó a reanalizar los pocos datos que lograba recordar en ese momento:

  * Moriarty diciéndole que Greg había tenido un accidente
  * Moriarty lo odiaba y trataría de lastimarlo a como dé lugar
  * Hufflepuff había ganado
  * La gente estaba feliz
  * Alguien comentó que a Lestrade le había dolido algo
  * A alguien se lo llevaron a los camarines
  * El resto del equipo no estaba en la masa celebrante.



Ese detalle final era importante, el resto del equipo no estaba y ellos jamás abandonarían a un compañero herido. Pero si hubiese pasado algo, ellos hubiesen sido los primeros en llevar a Gregory a enfermería. Quizás sólo se habían quedado celebrando en los camarines y todo era una trampa de Moriarty. Eso respondería a la pregunta de ¿Dónde estaba el resto del equipo?

Justo cuando terminó de analizar los datos y calmarse en el proceso, distinguió a la torre humana que era Henrik saliendo del campo, rodeado de gente, mientras les explicaba algo junto a Dimmock. Sin pensarlo comenzó a correr hacia él como alma que se llevan los dementores, pero justo cuando el chico de ojos celestes fijó la mirada en él y le sonrió abriendo la boca para decirle algo, un brazo lo tomo del codo y lo apartó con demasiada fuerza, alejándolo del cazador y del buscador, quien trataba de gritarle algo relacionado a Gregory.

Mycroft trató de soltarse de la mano que lo sujetaba con fuerza y cuando finalmente lo logró y comenzó a correr hacia Henrik (quien ya se iba con el grupo) alguien con uniforme de Quidditch se puse frente a él deteniéndolo

  * ¡¿QUÉ HACES JOHN?! ¡DÉJAME PASAR! ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON DIMMOCK!



—Cálmate Fatcroft. — Escuchó la voz de Sherlock detrás de él. Y logró entender que el brazo que lo había sacado a la fuerza del grupo había sido su hermano menor.

—¡ALGO LE PASÓ A GREGORY! ¡SHERLOCK, ALGO LE PASÓ! —

—CÁLMATE. – Sherlock tomó a Mycroft de los hombros mirándolo fijamente evitando que su hermano desviara la mirada, sabía que era la única forma en que su cerebro no se desconectara para protegerse.

—Myc… Mycroft… algo pasó con Gregory – Comenzó a hablar John bastante asustado con la mirada baja. —Estábamos jugando cuando golpee mal una bludger que me lanzó Sally y…—

Mycroft cerró los ojos. Comenzó a respirar lentamente aún con las manos de su hermano en los hombros, siendo esto lo único que le impedía desplomarse. Por Merlín, de verdad algo le había pasado a su novio y él no había estado ahí para protegerlo. Le había fallado. Le había fallado en su día más importante. Lo había dejado sólo por su estúpido prejuicio y orgullo. Habían herido a Gregory y él no pudo evitarlo.

El pelirrojo se había ido a un lugar muy lejano, su mente lo había llevado a las mañanas despertando junto al castaño, a las risas de su novio cuando él lo dejaba peinarlo, a la Navidad donde había intentado enseñarle a volar, a sus manos tomadas las tardes de frio y a la sensación del suave pelo bajo sus dedos. Estaba totalmente desconectado cuando a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, empezó a escuchar su nombre… _“Mycroft” “Mycroft vuelve” “Mycroft te necesito acá” “Mycroft, Gavin te necesita acá”_ ¿Esa era la voz de su hermano? Sonaba a lo lejos, sonaba realmente necesitada, pero ¿Para qué lo querría Gregory, si Gregory estaba ahí con él?

—¡MYCROFT, GREG TE NECESITA, SE CAYÓ DE LA ESCOBA DE MÁS DE 15 METROS! ¡YO TIRÉ A GREG DE LA ESCOBA! – John gritó desesperado, no podía aguantar más la presión y el llanto.

Mycroft parpadeó rápidamente,

 

**Gregory.**

**Gregory no estaba ahí con él.**

**Su cerebro lo estaba protegiendo.**

**Él necesitaba proteger a Gregory.**

 

 

**15:20 hrs.**

Myc comenzó a correr hacía al camarín de Hufflepuff, Sherlock le había señalado esa dirección cuando comenzó a gritar que dónde estaba Gregory, y ante la desesperación de su hermano, Sherlock no pudo más que acompañarlo a largas zancadas hasta el lugar donde sabia habían llevado a Lestrade, contándole que había visto como Simo y Sally había llevado al lesionado Capitán luego del pitazo de victoria. Y que Dimmock había atrapado la snitch justo cuando John había errado el golpe de la bludger. Datos que Mycroft no escuchó, sólo quería ver a Gregory con sus propios ojos. Escuchó como John le gritaba que ellos se quedarían fuera por si necesitaba cualquier cosa y como Sherlock le decía que no se moverían de ahí hasta que salieran. Pero no entendió el porqué de esa frase.

Cuando cruzó arco de la puerta sintió algo atravesarle el cuerpo, como una mano que tocó todo su contorno y su mente lo supo: Había cruzado un hechizo paralizante. Levantó la mirada y lo vio: Greg Lestrade sentado sólo con los pantalones del traje de Quidditch, en perfecto estado, sonriéndole y vaya que perfecto era el estado de su novio.

 

_FINITE INCANTATEM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Una de las 700 faltas normadas en el Quidditch (número que asciende diariamente xD), consistente en que los Cazadores no deben hacer contacto con la Quaffle mientras pase a través de un aro (la Quaffle tiene que ser lanzada a través del aro).


	5. Coronación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y el castigo se concreta.   
> Al final de un largo desafío, la coronación es lo que buscan los jugadores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado con todo mi amor a RSMelodyMalone, por ser paciente y perseverante. Porque todo lo que ocurre en ese camarín, es para ti :3

Levantó la mirada y lo vio: Greg Lestrade sentado sólo con los pantalones del traje de Quidditch, en perfecto estado, sonriéndole y vaya que perfecto era el estado de su novio.

Durante un par de segundos sólo pestañeó, sin entender lo que veía. _¿Dónde está Greg herido?_ Pero al reposar en esa sonrisa ladina en los labios, la lógica golpeó fuerte y directo a Mycroft: **Todo era un plan de Gregory** :

  * La actitud esquiva de su novio los últimos días, que él atribuyó a los nervios,
  * La insistencia de John en que fuera al partido, sabiendo que él se negaría,
  * Las palabras venenosas de Moriarty, quien sabía que lograría implantar la idea en su mente,
  * La gente celebrando después del partido sin rastro de preocupación,
  * La sonrisa inmensa de Henrik y el gesto de Dimmock, los amigos de Gregory serían los primeros en decirle si algo pasaba,
  * No haber visto a Anthea o Sally tendría que haberle hecho dudar, pero ni siquiera lo pensó.
  * Y, sobre todo, supuso que _tal vez_ su hermano estaría en el partido… pero… Sherlock pocas veces era violento, y su actitud al verlo había sido más que extraña. Estaba evitando que hablara con alguien sobre Gregory.



Los pensamientos pasaban a toda velocidad en la mente de Mycroft, los engranajes de un gran mecanismo se unieron perfectamente, pero con la velocidad con que la lógica lo golpeó, se esfumó al ver que Gregory se levantaba y se acercaba a él. Gregory tenía el poder de atraer totalmente su atención, y la calma con la que se acercaba hacía que nada en el mundo fuera más relevante.

* * *

 

Greg caminaba a paso lento, mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Mycroft en la entrada de los camarines, y sin decir una palabra, con la sonrisa aun bailando en su boca, reubicó el cuerpo paralizado de su novio, dejándolo cómodamente (si es que se puede estar cómodo con el cuerpo inerte y sin sensibilidad) sobre un taburete, con las piernas abiertas y las manos sobre sus rodillas, para luego volver a su lugar en la banca. Sentándose de forma que Myc lo podía ver de costado.

El prefecto olvidó por completo su análisis y la posición en la que se encontraba al ver como Gregory suspiraba y echaba cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando ligeramente los ojos para comenzar a acariciar su entrepierna lentamente por sobre los pantalones, omitiendo su presencia ahí.

El tacto del Hufflepuff se sentía suave y lento aún desde la distancia, y Mycroft podía notar como de a poco el miembro se empezaba a endurecer, denotando el rato que llevaba ansioso, haciendo que las caricias de Gregory fueran más fuertes, pero no más rápidas.

Mycroft podría jurar por Merlín que no había ningún ruido en el ambiente, más que la respiración pesada de su novio, quien con los ojos cerrados y ahora con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante seguía acariciando su erección, sin realmente tocarse, tomando todo el tiempo del mundo en darse placer. Como si no estuviese en el camarín, como si ÉL NO ESTUVIESE MIRANDO.

Gregory exhalaba el aire de sus pulmones cada vez con mayor intensidad, sin llegar a hacer realmente ruido, sin levantar la mirada, con una mano afirmándose del borde de la banca. Si el hechizo no lo tuviera totalmente paralizado, Mycroft estaba seguro de tendría la mandíbula apretada y su propio miembro en peores ( _o mejores)_ condiciones que el de su novio.

Mycroft cerró por unos momentos los ojos, necesitaba calmarse y romper ESE PUTO HECHIZO de una vez. El hechizo que lo paralizaba no era un _petrificus totalus_ , porque sus piernas y brazos no se habían apegado a su cuerpo, ni había caído al piso. No era un _inmovilus_ , porque su paralización no era parcial. Simplemente su cuerpo no le hacía caso, pero seguía con sus funciones totalmente normales y podía pestañar. ¡Como si respirar o pestañar le interesara en ese momento! ¡SOLO QUERÍA ACERCARSE Y TOCAR A SU NOVIO! (o tocarse el mismo, en defecto).

Y entre todos los pensamientos, uno llegó a su mente: Sherlock y John habían estado practicando un hechizo inmovilizador durante el verano, pero no habían logrado perfeccionarlo. O eso fue lo último que supo sobre el hechizo _Made in Holmes ( & Watson)_.

Mycroft se golpeó mentalmente, claro que su hermano había logrado terminar el hechizo, y él, en ese momento, era la muestra viva. Sherlock había logrado crear un hechizo que te paralizara, dejando tu cuerpo a la merced de otra persona. Por eso Greg había logrado moverlo y dejarlo sentado en el taburete apoyado en la pared. Luego hablaría con su hermano ¡CUANDO LOGRARA ROMPER EL HECHIZO! ¡Y ROMPERLE OTRAS COSAS A SU NOVIO!

Cuando el mayor de los Holmes volvió a abrir los ojos, deseó nunca haberlos cerrado, porque su novio, sacando la mano de dentro de la ropa interior -¿ _En qué momen…-_ se estaba levantado de la banca con los botones abierto del pantalón, para comenzar a caminar hacía las duchas, con toda la calma que su erección le permitía. Cuando Gregory llegó al pomo del agua caliente la abrió totalmente, haciendo que el vapor comenzara a inundar la habitación y que el calor se hiciese más latente, si es que era posible. Bajo la atenta mirada de Mycroft se deshizo de los pantalones llenos de barro y la ropa interior, dejando notar a Mycroft el glorioso cuerpo de su novio en plenitud, deteniéndose en el golpe que tenía en la espalda, el cual no pudo observar por mucho tiempo ya que el moreno se metió de lleno bajo el agua, liberando un gemido profundo al sentir el agua hirviendo sobre su lastimada piel.

Ya bajo el agua, aún sin mirar a Mycroft, siguió con lo que había dejado suspendido hace unos segundos, apoyando la cabeza y una mano contra los azulejos del baño, con los ojos cerrados. Subiendo y bajando lentamente en su miembro, liberando bajas y profundas exclamaciones, como quien se toca a escondidas. Como quien tiene miedo de que alguien lo descubra.

Mycroft podía notar como los músculos de la espalda de Gregory se contraían con cada una de sus caricias, y como su piel roja por el calor estaba cubierta por un casi imperceptible sudor. Dedujo enseguida que, a pesar del calor del agua, el calor corporal de su novio era aún más alta, y rogó poder saborearla. Anheló el sabor de su novio bajo su boca, sujetarse a los músculos tensos de los hombros, pasar sus manos por la columna, arqueada en ese momento, y aferrarse a las fuertes piernas morenas del Capitán. ¡Quería gritar! Obligar a su novio que lo liberara, que lo dejara tocarlo. Sentía como un nudo subía y bajaba por su garganta y que el calor que se alojaba en su entrepierna aumentaba. Si seguía así, probablemente iba a terminar llorando de impotencia y excitación.

_Oh_

Gregory se detuvo y apoyó ambas manos contra la pared y Mycroft mantuvo la respiración. Por la forma en que temblaban las piernas y como se inclinaba hacia adelante, con la cabeza más baja de lo normal, supo que su novio estaba a punto de terminar, y pudo notar como ocupaba toda su fuerza para no hacerlo. El esfuerzo se podía notar en su espalda, y como los espasmos eran cada vez más fuertes, hasta que aspiró fuertemente y soltó todo el aire que había sostenido en sus pulmones.

Greg se volteó sonriendo y se acercó a él, desnudo y mojado por la ducha. Y como buen joven que olvida que es mago cuando está en medio de una venganza (y más caliente que escreguto de cola explosiva), Greg tomó una toalla que había por ahí tirada y comenzó a secarse (pudiendo utilizar un hechizo, pero bueno). Secando sólo lo suficiente para no mojar al paralizado Slytherin, al cual levantó en el aire, con cuidado de no causarle daño y lo llevó a la banca donde había comenzado todo. Mycroft no podía dejar de sorprenderse por las muestras de fuerza de su novio, y saber que Greg tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera, en lugar de asustarlo, lo excitaba más.

Cuando Mycroft estuvo sentado en la banca, Greg procedió a colocarse sobre él, con las rodillas a cada lado de las caderas del pelirrojo. Y, cuando logró la posición que quería, comenzó a moverse muy, pero muy despacio, con sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo, rozando su miembro con el pecho de Mycroft. Greg no lo pudo evitar y después de un rato, cuando se encontró apretando fuertemente los blancos hombros de su novio (seguramente dejaría una marca ahí) se sentó en los muslos y apoyó su frente contra la de Mycroft, en un gesto de ternura que no había planeado, pero necesitaba hacer.

El pelirrojo vio a Greg estirar el brazo a su lado derecho y tomar algo que dedujo sería su varita, para luego susurrar unas palabras cerca de su oído, a lo que de golpe comenzó a sentir el peso de su novio sobre su cuerpo. _Gregory deshizo parte del hechizo._

Greg sonrió al ver como Mycroft abría los ojos de golpe, sabía que la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el del pelirrojo lo excitaría más, así que comenzó a moverse con un poco más de velocidad, no lo suficiente para perder el control, pero si para hacer las cosas más interesantes.

  * _Has sido un novio malvado, Mycroft Holmes_ – Susurró despacio al oído de su paralizado novio, a lo que él no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza.
  * _No sé si sabrás… bueno, probablemente lo sepas, pero el Sombrero quería que fuera Gryffindor, pero yo quise quedarme en Hufflepuff, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque somos … mmm… tenaces, así que prepárate, porque te dije que me vengaría_ – Greg le mantuvo la mirada y luego lo besó rápidamente en los labios.
  * _Lo siento, mi amor, por lo que vendrá, pero hoy, nos divertiremos_ – Sonrió inocentemente con los labios, pero en los ojos se veía un fuego capaz de derretir los cimientos de Hogwarts.



Greg apoyó una mano en el pecho de Mycroft y con la otra comenzó a masturbarse violentamente. La sensación era embriagante, él tener a su novio bajo sí mismo, sin que pueda tocarle, le inundó de poder. El roce eventual de su miembro contra túnica perfectamente limpia de Myc, quien casi no pestañeaba, estar en los camarines, saber que había un hechizo que impedía que cualquier sonido saliera de allí, el saber que su novio podía sentir su peso sobre él y escucharlo.

_Oh_

_Myc…_

Greg hizo un sonido gutural cuando terminó sobre la túnica de Mycroft, y gimió suavemente mientras las últimas gotas de semen cayeron por su miembro.

Mycroft abrió los ojos violentamente cuando, un aún tembloroso Gregory, cogió con sus dedos un poco de la mancha en su túnica y se lo llevó a los labios, relamiéndose ante el sabor de si mismo.

* * *

 

Greg había planeado muy bien su venganza. Había puntos en que John, Sherlock y Jim le habían ayudado. El accidente en el campo, el hechizo y la estrategia para llevar a Mycroft al camarín, habían sido resultado de una estrategia conjunta. Pero, eso era sólo lo necesario para tener a Mycroft a su merced. El resto, lo que iba a suceder después, era obra de la mayor mente vengativa sexual de los últimos 100 años en el Reino Unido (como se había autodenominado, humildemente), aunque creía que Jim se podía hacer una idea.

* * *

 

Ante el asombro de Mycroft -quien esperaba que su novio lo deshechizara inmediatamente después de terminar, o que se riera ruidosamente por lo que le había hecho pasar (porque era un hecho conocido el buen humor del capitán luego de tener sexo-, Gregory Lestrade se levantó, retirándose de sobre las piernas y comenzó a desvestirlo. Tomó los botones de la túnica y abriéndola delicadamente la retiró por sobre los hombros de Myc, dejando el sweater a la vista, luego, se arrodilló delante del atónito pelirrojo y bajó la cremallera del pantalón, para lamer el flácido bulto por sobre los boxer blancos.

Greg levantó la mirada para detenerla en los ojos abiertos de Myc, recordando que sólo podía sentir pero no reaccionar ante sus estímulos. Sin restarle atención a la entrepierna, tomó su varita y susurró palabras que Myc no alcanzó a oír, siendo recompensado inmediatamente con un fuerte pulso en el miembro de su novio. Greg lo miró y sonrió más abiertamente, para luego volver la mirada a la ropa interior y bajarla rápidamente. Greg introdujo completamente el ya no tan lánguido miembro de Mycroft, disfrutando como se iba endureciendo dentro de su boca. Cuando se percató de ya se encontraba totalmente erecto, comenzó a sacarlo lentamente, llenándolo de saliva, para volver a introducírselo lo más profundo que su garganta le permitía.

El exceso de saliva provocaba que, ante cada succión, el sonido de sus labios contra el glande fuera cada vez más erótico, sonriéndose mentalmente ante lo que sabía que ese ruido provocaba en su novio. Sabía que el sexo sucio aún le provocaba pudor al Prefecto-Perfecto de Slytherin, y llegó a su mente la imagen de un sonrojado Mycroft cuando en un pasillo del Castillo rodeado de alumnos le decía al oído que lo haría gritar tan fuerte cuando se lo follara que hasta los experimentos de Sherlock en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw temblarían.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio absoluto, solo perturbado por el sonido de la boca de Greg siendo penetrada por el miembro de Mycroft, la saliva y la garganta del Capitán recibiendo todo lo que podía.

Cuando se percató de que Mycroft tenía los ojos cerrados con demasiada fuerza, liberó el miembro ya goteante de su boca, ignorando el hilo de saliva que se mantuvo en el aire por unos segundos. Y aún con los labios rojos e hinchados dijo:

  * Mycroft, escúchame, voy a deshechizarte por 2 segundos, y necesito que digas que pare si no quieres seguir con esto. No intentes hacer algo más, lo que sea que estés pensando, porque puede que seas más inteligente que yo, pero no eres más rápido, ni fuerte, ni más ágil. Te pregunto esto porque te amo y porque necesito que consientas para seguir – Dijo seriamente Greg a Mycroft con la varita en la mano. _Por favor, déjame continuar. Por favor._



Greg miró fijo a su novio, quien intentaba controlar su respiración, y se decidió a preguntar mientras movía la varita apuntando a Myc, diciendo las palabras que le había enseñado Sherlock:

  * **_¿Me detengo, Myc?_**



______________________

 

Con la lengua limpió las muestras del orgasmo de Mycroft y lo besó rápidamente. Con el dolor de su corazón, Greg volvió a hechizar a Myc, rápido como había practicado durante todo ese tiempo. Y con el pesar de que abusaba de su novio, se alejó un poco, solo era una pequeña broma/venganza y ya se sentía más que satisfecho por el resultado. Aunque… él de nuevo tenía una erección (juventud divino tesoro) y no pensaba quedarse así.

Greg Lestrade miró a su novio y volvió a recordar por qué lo ponía tanto: Estaba ahí, sentado, con la misma cara que cuando estaba recién follado, con los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos semi abiertos y las mejillas ruborizadas.

El capitán de Hufflepuff se aburrió de la famosa venganza y rápido y sin que Myc se diera cuenta deshizo cualquier hechizo que recayera sobre su novio. Él no quería un muñeco inerte, no quería vengarse en lo absoluto: Quería a su novio, quería a su novio peleando por el poder de quien dominaba al otro, quería que Myc con lo mirara con expresión de desafio y le rogara por más cuando estaba a punto de terminar, quería que le sujetara la cabeza mientras lo lamía y que levantara las caderas para entrar más en él. Quería a su Myc y lo tendría ahora.

  * Levántate Myc, que esto lo arreglamos ahora, se acabaron las venganzas – A lo que Myc levantó una ceja desafiante, aún con los ojos cerrados y se sorprendió al ver que su ceño le hacía caso.
  * Si, antes de que preguntes o te burles, deshice el hechizo.
  * Interesante Lestrade, después de 6 años resultaste débil.
  * Cállate, que tengo una erección capaz de perforar una bóveda de Gringotts – Se rió el Capitán, acercándose a su novio seductoramente.



El capitán de los hurones se lanzó sobre su novio, hambriento como una bestia, y fue recibido con las mismas ansias. AMABA esa lucha de poder, AMABA que su novio no se dejara doblagar (razón por la que tuvo que recurrir a un hechizo paralizante) y por sobre todo, lo amaba a él.

Mycroft lo tomó del pelo y le susurró al oído:

  * SI no me follas ahora, te dejo Lestrade. Y no estoy jugando.



A lo que Greg Lestrade rio del fondo de su ser, tomó a Mycroft de la cintura y lo levantó, dejándolo de rodillas sobre la banca, para comenzar a lamer entre sus muslos y gluteos, entre gemidos. Ya no sabía si era él o Mycroft el que gemia y eso lo incitaba más.

Cuando rozó su miembro con la entrada de su novio y éste empujó las caderas contra él, confirmó que no había nada mejor que Mycroft Holmes en su vida. Cuando empujó y entró, sintió que los astros se alineaban, como sus cuerpos y la razón se fue de su cabeza.

Los gemidos llenaron la habitación, y sus manos marcaron las caderas blancas de su novio. Quería gritar y no parar nunca. Tenía el pecho en llamas y el estómago lleno de mariposas, y se quiso derretir dentro de su novio.

_Más…_

_MÁS..._

_oh._

El temblor de las caderas y la rendición del cuerpo de Mycroft era todo lo que Greg necesitaba. Necesitaba tenerlo para si, sólo suyo, frágil y entregado. Greg le besó la espalda y se sentó en la banca, recostando a su novio sobre su pecho. Ya se limpiaría, ya se vestirían, ahora solo necesitaba sentir a su novio a su lado, y saber que tenerlo era su coronación.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff... no sé si se cansó más Greg o yo, porque este era un oneshot! jajajaj  
> Gracias a todas quienes leyeron, son lo máximo


End file.
